


dont fuck with easter

by mythbusterposey



Series: Drunken Reylo [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rey and Kylo have a precious child, easter au, vengeful parents au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythbusterposey/pseuds/mythbusterposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm pretty sure I was drunk writing this, kinda disappointed I'm not drunk posting this.</p><p>Based on the events at the PEZ Factory Easter Egg Hunt, where parents were letting/encouraging their kids to be rowdy and break rules of the hunt, and later involved parents going into the egg "arena", even trampling and injuring children.</p><p>So I wrote this Reylo for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	dont fuck with easter

Prompt: Rey and Kylo take their daughter to an easter egg hunt that descends into madness when parents start getting involved with it, shoving kids and stealing candy.

Kylo held their daughter tightly against his chest as they waded through the warzone. She was still screaming and crying. The rage he’d learned to deal with years ago was bubbling up, but he knew he couldn’t be that person, not here. Not in front of his daughter. Never in front of her. He stroked her soft hair down and tried soothing her, but the chaos around them was just making things worse. He would have strongly suggested to Rey that they get out of there, but there was no way they would leave this place without finding who was responsible for harming their child. In this they agreed, all else was up for consideration. Rey was prowling before him, eyes flicking at every pastel sundress, every coral pair of shorts, looking for the person who fit the description of “puwple hat”, the only two words their baby girl could get out before descending into hysterical screaming. She hadn’t cried that way before around them, which made Kylo scoop her up into his arms. She was a big daddy’s girl, and held onto him with an intense deathgrip. He was wearing a white shirt, at Rey’s behest he not wear black on Easter. It was most likely ruined due to May’s tears and the blood from her split lip. That rage threatened to bubble up once more. He felt himself stepping on a few plastic eggs. All this over some stupid fucking eggs. He hopes Rey finds this purple hat faster. Rey froze in her tracks, seeing something he didn’t. “ _YOU.”_ she bellowed, pointing a shaking finger somewhere to her left. The crowd seemed to freeze around them, tension thick in the air. A grown woman with a huge purple floppy hat looked up from where she was putting eggs in some bored kid’s basket. Her face was full of overdramatic surprise. She remained hunched over in the muddy grass as the Solos stalked over to her. “You see what you did to my daughter?” Rey says, voice seething with that same anger Kylo had suppressed. May looked up from Kylo’s shoulder at the woman and gave a scared whine that broke her daddy’s heart. She held onto his hair now, something he would normally scold her for, but right now he needed her to feel safe. The woman had started stammering out an excuse, a denial, but by then Rey had stalked over and decked her right in the same place she’d hit their daughter. They assured the security team later that it had been an accident. There were no witnesses to state the contrary.

* * *

 

 


End file.
